Mask de Blu
by aPAULo17
Summary: Despite becoming a hero to all the bird population of Rio, Blu still feels like he isn't good enough to be part of the in crowd or Jewel's mate. Then one night he finds a mysterious object that allows him to become just what he wanted. THE PERFECT MACAW!
1. Chapter 1

**Dialogue consists of English and some Portugese. Enjoy. **

A few days after Blu saved all the captured birds from the poachers, he managed to settle into his new home at The Blue Bird Sanctuary. He had new friends, the still developing ability to fly, and a not so secret crash on the female spix macaw, Jewel. But he still felt incomplete. Jewel herself knew about Blu's crush but she wanted to wait until he made his move. Sure he sacrificed himself to save her from drowning, and kissed passionately as they fell towards the ocean. Even though it was obvious Jewel liked him, he still felt that she needed something, SOMEONE better.

"I wish I was more suave." Blu said looking to Rafael's nest. Rafael sang "Girl from Ipanema" to his wife and then they danced along with his singing. "Jewel probably was expecting to be wit someone more cultured, more instinct based…. something I'm not." Blu went back to his newly made nest thinking of what he should do to improve himself, when he heard a voice.

"HEY BLU!" Nico the canary yelled out. "What are ya doing in here by yourself, HERO!"

"Yeah man, come to town with us. They've been wanting to talk to you." Pedro added.

"WHO has been wanting to talk to me?" I asked.

"Like EVERYBODY! The birds you saved the chicks. And by chicks, I don't mean just hatchlings." When he said this, I felt bad. Girls? But I want to be with Jewel. On the other hand, I'M FAMOUS!

"Y'know what… Alright…. Let's go." I agreed and they cheered, picked me up and carried me out like a king. We made our way down to the fruit market where the club was. Since the marmosets destroyed the club a few days ago, Pedro and Nico built it up again, and even better. Tulio gave us the disco ball in the aviary for whatevere use, and it's obvious what it was used for. We arrived at the club and indeed I was met by cheers. All yelling my name out. Pedro and Nico set me down in the middle of the dance floor.

"Now… HERE HE IS! The MOST HEROIC, LUCKIEST, and most awesome guy in town. TYLER BLU GUNDERSON!" WHAT! How does Nico know my full name? I could've sworn someone started laughing. "Awww come on Blu. Enjoy your time here… c'mon sing a song!" Great he tells everyone my full name and now he wants me to sing. Oh well. No way out of it. I walked up on stage and thought of what song to sing. Then an idea came into my head.

"Hey guys… could you play something by Lionel Richie….?" I asked. Then they gave me a surprised look.

"ummm sure….. Pedro?" Pedro walked over to the stereo and selected a song from the playlist. Then the song began.

"Okay…. this goes out….. to Jewel wherever she is… whether in her nest or in town or….." Just then Jewel watched in through the entrance, saw me and waved. FINALLY now's my chance to show her and prove to all how suave and cool I am. Now to start-

_Say you, say me_

_Say it for always_

_That's the way it should be_

_Say you, say me_

_Say it together_

_Naturally_

_I had a dream, _

Now she was giving me a dreamy look, it was working, but now I was getting nervous.

_I had an awe-some dream_

_People in the park_

_Playing games -in the dark_

_And what they -played,_

_Was a masquer-ade,_

_From behind the walls of doubt_

_A voice was crying out_

Oh a voice was crying out all right. Mine, or at least that's how I sounded.

"Ni-Nico…. could you turn off the music?" I requested. "Ummm yeah sorry. Guess I got chocked up. Anyways, thank you all for coming tonight and honoring me. So um…. see ya." I started walking out while everyone stared at me. I can tell Jewel felt sorry for me, that's what I was hoping wouldn't happen. I felt soooo embarrassed. I finally made it out and started walking down the street. It was around 9 o'clock. I saw a fountain in one of the small alleyways between the stores and walked toward it. "Sure there's oil but I still need to cool off." I jumped into the fountain and rinsed my feathers. While I walked in the water, I saw something floating on the far end of the fountain.

"What's that?" I walked over to it and picked it up. "Wow, it's a… a….. well something that you wear on your beak." It was heard and it was shaped like the top part of a beak. Amazingly it looked like it would fit my beak perfectly, as if it was made specifically for me. "I'll take this home and look more at it."

Later on I looked at it in one of my mirrors from my cage. I kept placing it in front of my reflected image to make it look like I was actually wearing it. "You are a handsome devil.(puts on mask) Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself. (takes off mask) you're welcome, I wish I had that mask (puts on mask) here, try it on (puts mask in other wing).. Thanks….." I looked at the mask and attempted to put it on. But when it went within a centimeter of my face, I felt a type of sucking force on my face as if the mask was PULLING me in. I immediately pulled it away, then out of curiosity put it on completely.

"AHH!" The mask meld to my beak and a blackish blue substance spread to the rest of my body and I began LITERALLY bouncing around my nest. Then when I stopped and looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe it. "OMG! I AM GORGEOUS! OH YES YOU ARE A HANDSOME DEVIL!" My eyes were a green color, my feathers were a SUPER dark shade of blue and my beak was so smooth. And something else that surprised me. I knew the ENTIRE Portuguese language. I was speaking the most complicated of sentences in no time. "Alguém me parar!" Then I zoomed out and flew up way high at an amazing velocity. "WHEW I AM FLYING HIGH TODAY!" I made the most impressive descent ever. I headed straight for the lake to north of my nest and began DRILLING through the air at an even faster velocity than the one I used ascending. I could've sworn I saw fire develop in front of my now smooth beak. "What can I say, I AM HOT!ssssss" Then I approached the water still imitating a drill and went right through it. NOT a splash. I jumped out and man was I drenched. "Awwww… I'm all wet. Can't make my appearance lookin like this. I spun around practically looking like a tornado at that point until my feathers were al dry. "Ahh better. Now to make a visit to .. meu bom amigo Rafael!" I flew to the outside of his nest noticing he and his mate kissing with so much passion. It was making me hot. Turns out my tail was on fire. Then when Eva was about to say I love you to Rafael, I gave out one of those sexy sounding whistles. IT WAS SO FUNNY! Eva looked all worried and told Rafael to shield the nest.

I went closer and said high to Rafael. "Oi Rafael! Como você está? Veja você e sua esposa estavam ocupados." Then Rafael tried to get a good look at me.

"Blu? There's no way that can be you." Then I flew away. "HEY! WHOEVER YOU ARE! GET BACK HERE! YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY!" He yelled out. It was now three in the morning.

"Ohhhh, I have been a bad birdie. I think I should be sent to bed without supper. Oh wait…. ONLY NORMAL PEOPLE EAT!" I said imitating Charlie Sheen. It was pretty good. Then I took off the mask. My feathers returned to their normal colors and so did my eyes. My beak was regular again and man was I tired.

11:30am-

"Hey! Blu." Rafael said. "Are you still asleep? You're up way earlier than this. WAKE UP!" I woke up suddenly and looked surprised.

"What? Ohh sorry. What time is it?" I asked.

"Onze e meia" He said in Portugese.

"What?"

"Yep that couldn't have been you yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"You see, while Eva and I were making love, some pervert came along and whistled out to us. It was embarrassing and rude." I looked at him looking nervous. "You okay Blu?"

"Um I uh I uh…. Sorry about the events yesterday Rafael but I just remembered something, that I …..I needed to do for Linda. Sooooo BYE!" I automatically flew away to the buildings thinking of what I just heard. "So it wasn't a dream? I gotta be careful with what I use that mask for." Then an idea came into my head. "I CAN BE A SUPER HERO! Save birds everywhere in Rio from the poachers defend the defenseless, offend those who offend and fight for justice. I WILL BE KNOWN AS….. MACAW MAN!" Then I put more thought into it. "Or I could just not use it anymore so things go back to normal….. I'll think about.

**Big news apparently. 2 of 4 fanfics I've been thinking of writing ** **have been started. Now to complete them. More chapters coming soon. PLEASE COMMENT AND FAVORITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you all know….. I was thinking of stretching the ****Mask de Blu**** fanfic into a series of sorts. So this story is basically an intro to the series. Hope you enjoy.**

7:00pm

I made it back to my nest. And guess who was waiting for me. Nico and Pedro. "HEY BLU! Bout time you got back. Rafael said you over slept in." Pedro said.

"Yeah… you doin alright?" Nico ask.

"Oh yeah yeah sureguys I've…. never been better." I replied.

"Great! Hey… you mind comin down to the club again?" Nico asked.

"Guys did you not see what happened last time? I made a complete fool of myself." I said.

"Relax….. Tyler…. you got it this time." There goes Nico again. I knew I was gonna regret goin if I did what I had done last time, so I had to think up some new stuff.

"Alright I'll go… I'll head over there later." I said.

"Kay… Be there by 8:00." Pedro requested. They finally left, and I continued to think about what I could to redeem myself of that stupid mistake I made last time. Then I came up with an idea crazy and suicidal enough to work. I looked at my beak cover(I call my mask) and thought….

"What if I went there but I wasn't REALLY there? He was so much livelier than me; he was way cooler than me. Okay… I know this may be over doing it…. but I want to make sure I make up for that accident of a performance." I put it on and the mask and my transformation began

"OOOOOKAAY! Time for an encore." I looked at the clock. "OOHH DEAR! I'm going to be late. SO much time so little to do." Was I aware that it was 7:05? "I should freshen up. Get a hair cut, shower, obtain minty breath and perhaps get rid of these two left feet. And not in that order." And literally I had two left talons. To think it was as simple pulling the right one off. I did the things I had listed and man was it a long list. I so large I couldn't fit it in my pocket. Amazingly YES I had a pocket. "hmmm y'know BLU is an okay name buuuut… I think I could have a better name. One that will be up in LIGHTS! I shall be known as….. AZUL!" And so that's how my alter ego got his name. " I AZUL, SHALL MAKE AN APPEARANCE at o clube de Nico e Pedro. Time to speed keed." Then I sped off towards the club.

"tsk tsk tsk….. Haven't those crianças brega learned anything. That tarp color clashes with those braces, which clashes with the floor, which clashes with my feathers. AND that's no good. Someone oughta teach these fashion criminals a lesson in color. I'd show them in black and white but that's just dull." We zoomed in and I landed right next to Nico and Pedro, who were lounging back stage.

"WHOA! Who are you?" Nico asked.

"Is that you Blu?" Pedro asked.

"UUUHHH… SORRY Compadres. Blu is not here now please leave a message after the tone. HOOOONK!" After that I speed on stage. Everyone looked in amazement at me. "Alright partners, time to get this here hoedown started. HIT IT!" Then the spot lights shown down on me.

**Y'know what song he's gonna sing. **

_They call me Cuban Pete_

_I'm the king of the Rumba beat_

_When I play the maracas I go_

_Chick-chicky-boom Chick-chicky-boom_

At this point I was thinking "SOMEBODY STOP ME!" I pulled one of the lady macaws up in front on to the stage. She knew the song also and sang along.

_He's a really modest guy_

_Although he's the hottest guy_

_In Havana, in Havana_

Went back to me.

_Si, seniorita I know_

_That you would like a chicky-boom-chick_

_It's very nice - so full of spice_

_I'll place my hand on your hip_

_And if you will just give me your hand_

_Then we shall try_

_Just you and I_

The singing and dancing was fun, but it had to end soon. At the end of the song I set down the seniorita in front where I got her gave everyone a huge kiss good night and flew off. "MAN I AM GOOD! But I'm afraid I also need my beauty rest." I took off the mask and returned to normal. But that was something I regretted.

"OHHH SHEET!" I turned around and guess who I saw. Nico and Pedro. Staring in awe.

"Ummmm. YOU SAW NOTHING!" I said still trying to act like Azul.

"Blu? You're the guy who was up on stage?" Nico asked. But before I replied…. Pedro asked another question….

"And you're the perv that whistled to Rafael and Eva?"

"It-it-it- it's not what it looks like I am uh…. look c'mon guys don't do this." I explained to them.

"RAFAEL! RAFAEL!" They yelled out together jumping into the air.

"NO NO NO GUYS DON'T! PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM!" I pleaded.

"Tell me what?" Rafael asked. What he just did reminded me of what Eva did when ever Rafael said "_You want me to call your mother_?" to his kids and then she would pop out of nowhere. Pedro and Nico fluttered down and before they spoke, they gave me a sly look. I stood behind Rafael giving them a desperate look.

"Weeell…." Nico began talking.

"Blu just wanted to say he loves you." Pedro finished. I thought it was a dumb alternative excuse but as long as Rafael didn't find out that I was Azul.

"Ay-yai-yai, I am getting grey feathers just listening to you guys." Rafael said flying to the front of the club.

"Thank you guys. I want to make sure that my secret is kept quiet." I explained.

"Relax Blu. We got your back." Nico said.

"Dude… that was some fiesta you gave back there, what's the secret?" Pedro asked.

"I'll explain on the way back to my place." We went to my place and I explained everything. 'his names Azul blah blah… the powers of the mask blah blah…. only use it for good blah blah blah.'

"TRIPPIN! We need Azul for our future parties." Pedro requested.

"NO! Guys I told you, it can only be used for good, not for personal gain. And besides what if Rafal is at said future parties?" I asked them.

"True true. Alright Blu.. can I try it on?" Nico asked reaching for the mask.

"NO! First. If I can't control then there's no way you'll be able to control. Second. You're suave enough." I told him.

"True true again." Pedro added. "Well… we're outta here bird. See ya tomorrow. "

"Yeah and tell Azul to pay another visit to the club." Nico added before leaving.

"I TOLD YOU N- Oh Rafael…" Rafael flew down next to me.

"Hey Blu. Did you see that perv character at Nico and Pedro's club?" He asked.

"Actually Rafael, his name's Azul, second he isn't such a bad guy. I guess what happened last night was just a big misunderstanding."

"Blu?"

"Yeah Rafael?"

"Was that you yesterday? I mean this AZUL guy looked a lot like you and why do you know so much about him?" I am getting nervous again.

"Ummm… first, Azul is way different than me, personality wise, physically wise, possibly mentally wise and second, I met him after the show he put on and I learned a lot about him." Why do I regret saying that last part?

"You're friends with him?" He asked.

"NO! No just acquaintances that met by chance. That's all." Rafael kept giving me a suspicious look.

"What ever you say Blu, just keep an eye out for that guy."

"Sure Rafael…. If I see him, I'll be on him like a mask on a face." What a clever metaphor.

"Alright see you." He flew away, and I was left with the mask.

"Well I'm popular now. We'll at least… he is popular. And I still have Rafael's trust. What now?" I looked at the mask in my talons. "Remember, use it for good, IF you NEED to USE IT! And…. So much I can accomplish with this." It was true. If this mask can help me win over the hearts of dozens of birds, there's no way I can't win Jewel's heart using it. "Okay the thing I said about not using it for personal gain, this is an exception." I put it on my beak and once again I became Azul. I flew down to the Blue Bird Sanctuary offices, and looked at the picture of Jewel on the bulletin board. "Well, well, well, my beautiful little Jem of beauty you. Looks like Azul has a date with Sapphire. Heh heh, but first I need to make a pit stop." I flew off toward Sugar Loaf mountain, and stopped by the marmosets hang out and took some of their gems and watches. Unfortunately, Maruo saw me.

"HEY MACAW GIVE EM BACK!" He demanded.

I went down to him and said imitating. "Give me give me never gets. But if you want em…." Then he gave me an impatient look.

"LET ME HAVE EM!"

"OKAY If you say so." Then I smacked him in the head with a hammer. Yes A HAMMER. "Y'know if you would've said please I would've given you a pie but since we're such good friends." Then I pulled out a PIE! and I threw it at Maruo. "Oh and sorry I was all out of cherry and I was left with Lemon crème. But no worries If you ever want to try some just give me a call." I flew out of there towards the lake where I had made my spectacular dive. There I saw Jewel. And I began howling like wolf seeing her in the moons light. She gave a surprised and worried look. She turned to where I was and didn't see me. Then she turned around AND THERE I WAS. She screamed then I managed to get her in my grip.

"Olá meu amor como você está esta noite bem?" I asked.

"Blu?" She asked.

"Oh-ho ho, TIME OUT! I… am….the…. AZUL! And might I say that I thought that without the BLU of which you speak of, I would not exist but it turns out Blu is no longer part of the equation. With you or me."

"What? What did you do with Blu?"

"I did nothing, The poor ladie simply wanted some dancing lessons," I said in an Irish accent, "and BOY DID I GIVE HIM ONE!" I said in a French accent and I continued with it. "And I hope I can give you one ma belle dame, Ho ho." Man I had good French accent, just too bad Jewel didn't feel the same. She slapped me in the face and flew away. "She has a flame, I LOVE FLAMES, but I'm afraid this fire man won't be putting this flame out tonight." I took off the mask hoping no body saw and went back to my nest.

Meanwhile near by.

"Hmm looks like the pretty bird has something that I want."

**I wonder who that can be… Oh well….. Probably one or two chapters left before I officially start the series. And yes, this fanfic is based off ****The Mask.**

**Other fanfics and updates coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I've had second thoughts about the series for ****Mask de Blu****, but I****may still consider it. Any ways here's part 3.**

11:00pm

"WOW! How did that possibly fail?" I asked myself. I made it back to my nest with no problem, but now I had a bigger problem. "What happened? I ended up actually REPULSING Jewel. Maybe this thing is kinda useless. I drove her away." Then I realized something. "Wait…. AZUL drove her away not me. Guess if I'm gonna ask Jewel to be with me I'll have to do it he normal way." Then Nico and Pedro came in.

"HEY BLU! Guess what! Your on the NEWS!" Nico said. I was amazed; I or Azul was on the news.

"Yeah… pictures, video everything. C'mon." Pedro motioned me to follow. When we got to the office area, I saw Azul was on newspapers, the News and on the radio. "Check it man." I looked at the out door TV.

"Indeed this new bird seems to have some strange characteristics. Its speed is faster than any ever recorded and the height into the atmosphere of which this creature flew was enormous. Its personality also seemed strange. Still no other details have been given on what kind of bird it is, or where it is at this moment, but we are sure more information will come." The announcer on TV finished. I still stared at the TV with my beak opened to its maximum extent, and didn't tare eyes off the screen. Then Tulio and Linda walked in.

"I'm telling you Linda, I've never seen this type of bird ever before it's the find of the decade or maybe century. Oh how much I want to look into it." Tulio said excited.

"But still Tulio, it's strange, I mean from the pictures this bird is a Spix Macaw like Blu and Jewel. Doesn't that mean there's another out there?" Linda asked.

"That can't be, it may be completely blue in color, but it lack something. I may not know this birds anatomy but I now it must be completely different from Blu's." They looked at me. Linda had a confused look. I flew out as fast as I could back to my nest. Trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Oh man. MAAAAN JEEEZ!" I said. "Now the humans know! GREAAAT! What else can go wrong?" The Pedro appeared out of nowhere.

"Blu! That psychopathic cockatoo captured Jewel again…. AND THEY GOT NICO!" He said worried.

"WHAT! Oh that's great what can possibly make my life worse?" I asked myself.

"Hey Blu you know what, we need a hero to help out with this, y'know maybe a certain crazy feelin, dark feathered,…." I know what he was talking about.

"Well….. I did say use it for good. But I'm worried that this will just make things worse."

"How?"

"I used it to win Jewel, but I ended up scaring her away."

"Ouch, C'MON DUDE! JEWEL AND NICO NEED US!"

"You're right, lets fly." Then I put on the mask and Azul was back… dressed as a knight in shinning armor….

"DO NOT WORRY FAIR Maiden… The Valiant Azul shall slay the foul beast known as Nigel." Then we flew out toward Sugar Loaf Mountain. Nigel and the marmosets were waiting for us. "Golly gee, how ever will we save them?" I asked myself. Then I transformed into a bird in a… Batman Costume? Oh well… Anyways I dressed Pedro in a HILARIOUS Robin Costume. "Okay my crime fighting companion. Let's take these jokers out." Man did Pedro get upset. He barely even fit his costume. I on the other hand developed a muscular body and the costume looked great on me. I looked soooo sexy. We flew down… or atleast I flew down and Mauro pointed me out.

"THAT'S HIM! He's the one that stole our loot. And hit me with a pie too." I scoffed at Marou's warning and flew up to him.

"So you want me to return your treasures huh? Well sorry good sir but I don't seem to have my receipt with me." I told him and he got all mad.

"YOU STOLE THEM NOT PURCHASED THEM!" He yelled.

"Monkey see, monkey do." I said flying away from him. "Okay Robin did you set free the damsels in distress?"

"No, now I'm in here." Pedro said from the inside of the cage, where Nico and Jewel were.

"CUT! No no no no. What kinda action scene is this huh?" I said looking and acting like a movie director. "Says here in the script, hero diverts attention and battles villain, while side kick frees civilians. WHERE IS THE RESCUING OF CIVILIANS?"

"Where's the battling the villain?" Pedro asked.

"Oh dear you're right. WHERE IS HE! I swear Nigel if you don't get here out on stage then I will make sure you never work in this town again!" Then Nigel came out from behind me. "Oh there you are, y'know what you need to visit the makeup department. " Then I spun him around and when he stopped he was sitting in a beauty salon chair. And he was CHAINED to it.

"HEY LET ME OUT!" He yelled.

"Oh nononono. You are a mess." I even looked and sounded like I worked at a beauty salon. "Now a little powder here, painting there, some oh stop squirmin you like a the ugly duckling trying escape a trap. Oh wait….." The last part I loved. Then after a BSing makeover I showed Nigel how he looked. "You look just like you did 20 years ago." I don't know how, but I got his face to look like mine. "SEE! It works on ya, just goes to show ya how handsome I am, it even makes you look handsome….ugly." Man did he get mad. He broke out of the chains and gripped me by the throat hoping to take my mask off. But I literally melted and slipped out of his grip and flowed to underneath the cage. I jumped up high and banged the cage breaking it into a bunch of pieces. The others flew away, and the marmosets ran off in fear. Nigel gave me a really pissed off look.

"GIVE ME THAT MASK, YOU NERD!" He said. Then I pulled out a bat and smacked a homerun out of him. Off he flew.

"hehehe, opps did I do that?" I said impersonating Steve Urkle. I followed to where Jewel flew and saw her sitting on branch by herself. I took off the mask not wanting to scare her off, and I pretended to be out of breath.

"Uh….uh….. Jewel? I heard that….. Nigel got you. You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just… I'm confused." She responded.

"Why?"

"Well, you know that Azul guy?"

N"Yeah… What about him?"

"A few days ago he tried to hit on me and now he saved me. He seems like a real pervert and yet he seems like a really nice caring guy. What your opinion on Azul?"

"Me? Well….. He can be out of control but he's a nice guy, he really is, I bet if you gave him a chance you'll see what I mean."

"I don't know… he tried seducing the last time, he was kinda gross." Then I slowly turned my head wide eyed.

"Jewel I gotta go now, I hope I see tomorrow."

"Yeah bye." She continued to sit there as I left.

Back at my nest. "Wow Jewel is actually considering Azul….. cool… I guess….. But there is a problem now, Nigel KNOWS! I thought I had problems before but now… I'm dead. I should probably get rid of this thing NOW! It'll cause nothing but trouble. Nigel will come back, Rafael will get suspicious and Nico and Pedro might get careless or something, and I might scare Jewel away again." I made my decision. TOMMOROW I AM GETTING RID OF THIS MASK!

**I wonder if Blu really will get rid of it? Or will he decide to keep it? Wait till next Chap. PLEASE COMMENT AND FAVORITE! NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Points of view will be changed in this chapter and in future chapters. And sorry it took so long to update. School started and I lost in interest in fanfics for a while. But I'm a back. Anyways lets-a-go!**

Mask de Blu: 3 A new victim

Blu:

I flew down to the sidewalk around 5 pm. Some construction workers were pouring cement into the sidewalk to maintain it, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of the mask. "We'll Azul ol' Buddy it's been real, NO it's been surreal." I threw it into the cement as it began to get poured. Landed in the frame and was drowned out by the quick drying cement. "YES! No longer will my life be abnormal. Got no mask, yeah don't ask, cause I got no mask." I danced my way to the fence of the sanctuary flew over to my nest and took a long needed nap.

Nico:

Over to Blu's I flew along with my homie Pedro. "YO BLU!"

"NO GUYS! THIS TIME THE AWNSR IS NO!" Blu yelled out.

"Dang man what's wrong?" Pedro asked.

"I'm tired, I'm not in the mood, I'm happy, but not in the mood." I looked to where the mask usually is and it wasn't there.

"WHAT! WHERE'S THE MASK? AZUL? And the craziness?" I asked horrified.

"Y'know how they were putting cement in the sidewalk earlier today?" We nodded. "We'll that's Azul's grave."

"WHAT!" Pedro and I yelled.

"WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Pedro asked.

"I didn't need it, I don't have to hide it anymore, and I have to admit I'm happier."

"We're not happy at all. We needed Azul and so did you and you know it." I pronounced to him.

"Just let me go to sleep alright?" And with that he was out.

"Fine be like that. C'mon let's go Nico we aren't wanted apparently." Pedro told me and we left. Around 9 the daily party we had ended. It usually ends later but there was no use in stayin out if the life of the party "Azul" is gone. I went to one of the nearby alleys to wait for Pedro when something happened.

"Hello little Birdie." A voice called right behind me.

"NIGEL! I thought you were dead! What do you want?"

"The beak cover your nerdy amigo has."

"He doesn't have it anymore." Then he clamped throat and smashed my head against the wall. "OW!"

"WHAT! DON'T LIE LITTLE BIRDIE! TELL ME WHERE IS IT!" Man this guy had a grip.

"It-IT's in- in the side walk—ne-near the sanctuary-ary-e" I could barely talk.

"Bah." He threw me into the fountain nearby. "I have no time for this." And the he flew away.

"OW! PEDRO RALFY! HELP!"Then Pedro came flyin down.

"DUDE WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked.

"Nigel came lookin for the mask."

"Don't worry I'll get Ralfy, he'll help." he flew back to the club hoping to find the King of Carnivale. I continued to wash myself off in the water when I saw my cap, BEANT IN HALF!

"Aww man, I've had this thing my whole time here." I threw it away and just sat in the water, when something bumped on my leg. A black green and gold bottle cap. "Wow easy go, easy come I guess." I was about to put it on when Pedro and Ralfy came along.

"Oh man amigo you okay?" Rafael asked.

"I'm good, get me out of here!" They picked me up and flew me to my place. When we got to my place "I wish I was stronger and bigger that way I could pound that cockatoo like…OW!"

"Don't move man, you're still hurt." Pedro warned. "We'll be back tomorrow kay man?"

"yeah kay see ya man." I said quickly. Pedro flew away and then Rafael. I was stuck in the nest all day. Nothing to do, no one to talk to. Then I looked at the cap.

"They didn't even notice it was new. I wonder." I got out of the nest and walked toward the cap. I reached for it and put it on. Then something amazing happened. I spun around uncontrollably bounced around then stopped in front of a mirror I had in my hollow. I looked at my body and saw "I'M A HUNK OW-WWOOOO!" I looked muscular taller and my voice was slightly deeper. "Heh Azul never saw this comin, time take the spot light, I shall be called "NICHOLAS!' Time to take to the skies." I flew out and headed to Rafael's. I saw the most disturbing yet beautiful thing ever. Two birds in state of love making. "tweet tweet WOOOOO!" Then out of the corner of his eye the rascal of a toco toucan saw me and dashed out of nest toward. "AAAAHHHHH!" MY eyes poppin out of my head and mouth extending farther than I could imagine. The he got a hold of me.

"GOT YA YOU Liitle… wait you're not the macaw I saw you're a canary." he looked confused.

"YOU barely saw that now yourrrrr majesty?" Now I was acting like some sort of crazy English sailor or something. I bashed my way free and flew off.

" I'll GET YOU ONE DAY YOU PERVETED CANARY! YOU AND THAT MACAW TOO!"

"Don't forget my little too, HAHAHAHA." I said laughing maniacally. "Man if Azul was here we'd be havin soo much fun! In fact." I flew toward the newly dumped cement area on the sidewalk and drilled my way through the ground with my beak. "DA DA DA DA DAAAHH! I got a rupee!" Oh great a legend of Zelda reference. Anyways I took the mask went to Blu's and he was still sleeping. This boy needs a wake up call." I put the mask on his face and within a few seconds, Azul was back.

"Hello my best friend what do you wanna do today?" Azul asked

"Idaknow whata you wanna do today?" I replied

"Idaknow whata you wanna do today? HAHA" He said again.

"Let's fly to the club and get this party started!" I yelled.

"Indeed it's five O'CLOCK SOMEWHERE HAHAHA!" Azul and I flew out and now I'm wondering…'

'Do I regret this? NAH!

**Uh oh a chaotic Duo is on the lose. Will Rafael really catch those medaling kids? Will Blu find out about the dirty deed? What happened to Jewel? Will this story be completed? Who stole my wallet? And why am I asking YOU all these questions? Find out whenever the next chapter comes out. **

Azul and Nicolahs pop out and say "A be A be uhh bebe THAT'S ALL FOLKS!"

**Again sorry it took solong and it still be another while till next chapter so yeah bye, Read, review, and fav. What should happen next chapter? And another story should be comin soon.**


End file.
